character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (Canon, Marvel Cinematic Universe)/TheDarkSide857
|-|2012-2015= |-|2018= Summary Thanos is the overarching and main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe. He spent many years hunting down the stones and his desire to achieve his goal is what led him to forge deals with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone. Both of these new alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of his two daughters, Gamora and Nebula, and inadvertently resulted in the formation of the two superhero groups: the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fed up with these failures of his subordinates, Thanos opted to seek out the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious warpath to obtain the Infinity Stones. In his journey, both he and his Black Order invaded Xandar, Earth, and Knowhere and even murdered Loki, the surviving Asgardians, and even his own adoptive daughter Gamora. The primary aggressors against Thanos during his mission was an alliance comprising the Avengers, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the nation of Wakanda. Despite facing off against such a powerfully combined opposition and sustaining a severe injury from Thor, Thanos ultimately triumphed over his enemies once he finally completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and destroy half of the life within the universe at the snap of his fingers. Excerpt: MCU Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 5-C | 5-C | 3-A via reality powers | At least 3-A via his dominion over life and death | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Thanos Origin: '''Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: The Dark Lord, The Mad Titan, The Great Titan, The Most Powerful Being in the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Immortality | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation | All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation | All previous abilities, Reality Warping | All previous abilities, Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities plus Mind Manipulation to a much greater extent Attack Potency: Country level (Easily stomped post-Sakaar Hulk and Thor with his full powers unlocked in combat) | Moon level (With the Power Stone, can crush large objects by exerting the destructive energy into said object, as he used the Power Stone to crumble Titan's moon) | Moon level (With the Space Stone's telekinesis, could move Titan's moon and send its shards flying towards the Avengers. He is also granted telekinesis from the Reality Stone, though he prefers the Space Stone) | Universe level with reality powers (With the Reality Stone, can transmute matter to such a molecular extent that he showed the capability to easily transform weapons into harmless substances. The Reality Stone in Aether form was able to cover the entire universe in darkness) | Likely High Universe level (After inserting the Soul Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, acquired the stone's dominion over life and death, thus gaining the divine right to decide who dies and who lives) | Universe level+ (With the Time Stone, is capable of rewinding time to recreate certain events, as he was able to recreate the events where Vision died, so as to resurrect Vision and recreate the Mind Stone) | Low Multiverse level (When the Infinity Gauntlet was completed, it had all the powers of the Infinity Stones combined, and not even the weapon intended to kill him, Stormbringer, could kill him due to the completed Infinity Gauntlet's power. Destroyed half of all life in the universe with a snap of his fingers) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Stomped Awakened Thor before the movie even started and was able to easily dodge a few blows from the Hulk, and then instantly struck him multiple times before Hulk had a chance to respond. Also easily reacted to Loki's swift attempt to kill him, effortlessly choking Loki to death before the latter could react. With just a single hand, was able to easily grab Gamora before she could strike him with Godslayer, and even reacted to the extremely agile Spider-Man's attacks, eventually getting a grip on him and pinning Spider-Man down) Lifting Strength: Class T '''(Slung Hulk over his shoulders like Tarzan and has constantly shown to be able to toss around humanoid beings like rag dolls) '''Striking Strength: Country Class (Easily broke out from the grip of the immensely strong Hulk and then effortlessly overpowered and beat Hulk to a bloody pulp within seconds and easily severely beat a fully-empowered Thor, threatening to kill the latter by crushing his head.) Durability: Likely Country level '''to Multi-Continent level''' (Barely flinched when simultaneously hit in the back by Star-Lord's blasters and slashed in the leg by Drax's knives, effortlessly shrugged off punches from Spider-Man, sustained only a slight cut on his face after repeated full-power blows from Iron Man's Mark L armor, withstood the full force of getting hit by the Milano ship, withstood full-power energy blasts from Scarlet Witch, and was even barely fazed by blows from Hulk or fully-empowered Thor). Possibly Large Planet level, possibly Universe level with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet (It took Stormbringer to finally severely injure Thanos, but even that was not enough to kill him) Stamina: Immense Range: Extended melee range physically. Interstellar with the Space Stone's and Reality Stone's portal creation and telekinesis respectively, though the portal creation is only for the Space Stone and the telekinesis can be achieved by both of the mentioned Stones. Universal+ with the Completed Infinity Gauntlet. Standard Equipment: The Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Thanos is among the most intelligent individuals in the universe. His intellect contributes to his ability to conquer many worlds. By simply using his manipulative and strategic skills, he indirectly caused the Battle of Xandar and Chitauri Invasion, both of which caused the formations of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers to fight their respective battles. All the while, Thanos remained effectively anonymous, enough that even the extremely intelligent Iron Man was unable to figure out Loki had been aided by Thanos in his invasion, and with Doctor Strange initially not having Thanos on his list of otherworldly threats. It was only after Thor received a vision on the Infinity Stones that he was able to figure out Thanos' involvement, with Thor admitting that Thanos had been using his intellect to play a very intricate game and has effectively used the Avengers as pawns without them even realizing it until Thor saw the vision. Thanos was even clever enough to easily outsmart Loki himself on more than one occasion - he not only successfully used Loki as a pawn without the latter realizing it for a long time, but he was later also able to successfully finish off the God of Mischief by easily predicting that he would attempt an assassination and countering it casually. Thanos also easily deceived the Guardians of the Galaxy into letting their guard down, thus allowing Thanos to incapacitate them and capture Gamora. Weaknesses: When caught off guard, he is able to be injured, though this is no longer a weakness when he completes the Infinity Gauntlet due to its sheer power regenerating his wounds. Due to his taunt at Thor, he possibly can be killed if Thor does a headshot with Stormbringer. Key: Base | w/ one Infinity Stone | w/ two Infinity Stones | w/ three Infinity Stones | w/ four Infinity Stones | w/ five Infinity Stones '''| '''w/ Completed Infinity Gauntlet Category:TheDarkSide857 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2